Transport mechanisms for blanks are known in the art. Unfortunately, the known mechanisms do not facilitate easy adjustment to accommodate blanks of various sizes.
Thus, there is a long-felt need for a mechanism and means for transporting blanks that can be quickly and easily adapted to various sized blanks.